


In Your Arms

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Harry returns 'home' hurt, once again.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harmony + Co. Lyric Llama writing challenge (April 2019). Note: This fic was inspired by the lyrics “And as you showed me your scars, I only held you closer”, from the song, Broken Pieces by Apocalyptica featuring Lacey from Flyleaf. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.

Harry slumped down in the armchair in her sitting room. He felt a soft touch on his shoulders and he let out a small groan.

“Why didn’t you go to the hospital?” Hermione sat on the edge of the coffee table, resting her first aid kit on her lap.

“I just wanted to come home.” His voice was low and strained. He lifted his arms and started to unbutton his shirt.

“Smooth words for a guy who only comes here to crash on my couch,” Hermione said lightly, even though she felt no mirth, seeing Harry’s newest wound cut across his chest. She spread antiseptic on a clean cloth and reached forward to clean him up. “And bleed on my things.”

Harry winced. “And cuddle. Don’t forget cuddle.”

She handed him a pain and an anti-inflammatory potion while she finished cleaning up the wound. “Why is it that you always come home like this?”

“Because I’m the best and they always want to take me out first.” Harry’s hand touched her wrist. “Home?”

She worried her lip. Done dressing the wound and applying a bandage, she handed him a healing potion.

“Thank you, Hermione.” His eyes searched hers. His fingers gripped her wrist, pulling her toward him.

She had just enough time to set her first aid kit on the coffee table before she toppled onto his lap. “Harry, you’re hurt.”

“And you’ve taken care of me.” He settled her on his lap.

“Don’t come home hurt again, Harry.” She rested a hand on his chest, above his bandage.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he uttered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and shut his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
